Cantos de Guerra
by TheLadyofWinter
Summary: De pronto sus hombres comenzaron un canto y Théoden se les unió, había algo glorioso en ello. El canto de guerra, un canto lleno de gloria.


**Disclaimer:** Todo relacionado con ESdlA, le pertenece a Tolkien. No gano nada ni me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto 10# Hoy nadie muere en Arda, reto del mes de Junio del hercúleo y heroico foro 'El Poney Pisador'.

* * *

Théoden y sus hombres habían cabalgado por días y ahora se encontraban en los Campos de Gondor, avanzando tan sigilosamente como les fuese posible, no juzgaban prudente llamar la atención del enemigo antes de tiempo. Necesitaban algo de descanso, de lo contrario serían presa fácil para el enemigo.

No habían encontrado resistencia alguna, pero no quería decir que las cosas fueran a ser sencillas. La sombra de la muerte se extendía por todos lados, como un ave de carroña esperando por algo de alimento.

Théoden llamó a un alto cerca de la Ciudad, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que les diese un poco de tiempo prepararse en caso de un ataque. El mundo parecía hundido en sombras, el cielo ennegrecido por una capa de cenizas, el aroma a ciudades ardiendo volvía el aire denso e incómodo. Los caballos se encontraban intranquilos y sus jinetes trataban de calmarlos, pero ellos sabían aquellos que les esperaba.

Théoden no desmontó, se mantuvo firme y altivo en su caballo; él sabía que debía presentar una imagen de firmeza y temple ante su gente antes de la batalla. Pero sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en Minas Tirith, en aquella ciudad que ahora enfrentaba el horror y la garganta se le hizo un nudo. Si ellos habían experimentado el terror en el Abismo de Helm, Minas Tirith lo experimentaba ahora en carne propia y Théoden solo podía rezar por aquella gente.

La guerra los había alcanzado en sus propios hogares, aquellos que representaban una seguridad ahora estaban hundidos en terror, gritos, fuego, masacre y cenizas. Théoden podía jurar que el tiempo se había vuelto lento, sentía como su corazón le latía con fuerza, pero con lentitud; no estaba seguro si eso era otro truco más del enemigo o solo su reacción ante aquel paisaje tan desolador.

El espíritu le flaqueó entonces, era demasiado tarde. Se encorvó y sintió el impulso de echar atrás, de correr, de llamar a sus jinetes y declarar que todo estaba perdido y que partirían a casa. Pero no lo hizo. Y entonces todo cambió, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y Théoden podía sentir como si su mismo espíritu respondiera.

Volvió a erguirse firmemente sobre su Crinblanca y, casi al mismo tiempo, las nubes de ceniza comenzaron a abrirse y el sol asomó su rostro. Théoden sonrió, si sus hombres iban a la guerra, lo haría bajo la luz del sol, no la sombra innatural creada por el enemigo. Tomó aire profundamente, cerrando los ojos y permaneció así por un momento, para después soltarlo y abrir los ojos.

Era hora de entrar en batalla.

Tomó aire y después alzó la voz llamando a sus hombres a la guerra. En un impulso tomó el cuerno que el portador de su estandarte llevaba y, sopló con tal fuerza que pudo sentirlo romperse. No pasó mucho para que uno por uno, los cuernos de Rohan le respondiesen.

Con un movimiento de sus espuelas y Crinblanca se adelantó, seguido por su portador de estandarte. Théoden, Rey de Édoras marchaba a la guerra. Y mientras cabalgaba, no pudo evitar sentir orgullo; estaba consciente que podía morir, pero si iba a hacerlo, que fuera en la gloria de la batalla haciendo honor a sus antepasados.

La mañana se hacía más clara, haciendo resplandecer los escudos y la brisa marina se llevaba el aroma de cenizas. Los hombres de Mordor caían bajo el peso del ataque súbito y aquellos que no lo hacían, corría como cobardes para salvar la vida. De pronto sus hombres comenzaron un canto y Théoden se les unió, había algo glorioso en ello. El canto de guerra, un canto lleno de gloria.

No importaba hacia donde Théoden dirigiera la vista, los campos de Pelennor estaban llenos de batalla. Los Haradrim peleaban con furia, pero sus Eorlingas peleaban con igual fervor y fiereza.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó, un grito a lo lejos y volvió la vista hacia la fuente de ese sonido; un guerrero que portaba un estandarte escarlata con una serpiente negra se abría paso junto con una gran cantidad de hombres hacia él.

Théoden alzó la lanza y lanzando un grito de guerra, se precipitó a su encuentro y lo encontró en la batalla, las espadas se cruzaron y al final emergió victorioso; aquellos que habían seguido al guerrero huyeron despavoridos.

Pero esa pequeña victoria no duró mucho. La mañana volvió a oscurecerse y las sombras descendieron sobre los campos. De repente, algo veloz como una ráfaga negra descendió sobre los hombres que lo rodeaban, alzando uno por uno y arrojándolos al suelo. Théoden podía escuchar los gritos horrorizados de sus guerreros y volvió a llamar a su gente a su lado; pero de pronto, su montura se alteró y aunque trató de calmarlo no pudo y Crinblanca se movía agitado, hasta que se alzó en las patas traseras y Théoden sintió temor. Debía bajarse del caballo o sería aplastado.

Pero una espuela se le atoró y Crinblanca cayó sobre él; el dolor lo volvió ciego y lo dejó incapaz de defenderse. Cuando apareció frente a él la criatura responsable de su estado actual. El Rey de los Nazgul había venido a la batalla y la bestia que montaba se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que llegó y hundió las garras sobre el cuello de Crinblanca, la sangre surgió y el caballo dejó de moverse.

Era su turno de morir, de eso estaba seguro.

De la nada, un guerrero apareció frente a él; pero no estaba convencido si era cierto o su mente jugaba con él, el dolor se esparcía con más y más fuerza por todo su cuerpo, sabía que no tardaría en perder conciencia.

Escuchó al Nazgul hablar y escuchó la respuesta que vino de una voz que una vez más lo hizo dudar de si mismo. Era la voz de Éowyn, su amada sobrina. Pero no podía ser, ella estaba lejos, tan segura como podía estarlo.

El dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable, hasta que lo venció por fin. Con vista nublada, cerró los ojos y se entregó a la inconsciencia.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero cuando despertó lo hizo frente al rostro cansado, pero sonriente de Éowyn. Théoden sonrió e intentó alzar la mano para tomar su rostro pero ella se lo impidió. Con voz suave, le dijo que los sanadores le habían dicho que debía descansar.

Entonces miró al piso y le contó lo sucedido; como ella se había vestido como guerrero para pelear a su lado, como Merry la acompañó en batalla. Del miedo que la llenó al ver a ese monstruo acercarse a él cuando no podía defenderse, de cómo se interpuso entre ambos y con ayuda de Merry, pudieron derrotarlo. Ella había recibido heridas también, pero Aragorn los había salvado a ambos.

Cuando volvió a verlo a los ojos, Théoden tenía los suyos llenos de lágrimas. Y no pudo hacer más que decirle lo orgulloso se sentía y tomarla de la mano, Éowyn le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces preguntó por Aragorn y, por un instante los ojos de su sobrina se nublaron; solo atinó a decirle que Aragorn era Rey de Gondor ahora y había partido de nuevo a la guerra y Éomer lo acompañaba.

Théoden cerró los ojos, suspiró y en silencio rezó por él. Aragorn era un buen hombre y solo esperaba que pudiesen triunfar y regresar a salvo. No había nada que él pudiese hacer por él y rogaba que su sobrino no sufriera el mismo destino que su hijo.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar y tener esperanza.


End file.
